


Lend Me Your Heart

by IgnotusSomnium



Series: Immortal's Curse [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aurora is not the ship (yet), Gen, Immortal's Curse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium
Summary: Jonny was dying. That came as no surprise. He had been expecting to die since Jack clapped him on the shoulder and saidWelcome, my boy.No, that was the boring part. The surprising part was that he hadn’t diedyet.
Series: Immortal's Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Lend Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the Mechs and haven't listened to Unleash the Archers, I don't know what to tell you other than please do. Apex and Abyss formed the basis for this AU, although it's becoming its own thing. Lots of thanks to Wren, Abby, and Susanna for helping me keep this in line with the other fics in the AU.

Jonny was dying. That came as no surprise. He had been expecting to die since Jack clapped him on the shoulder and said  _ Welcome, my boy. _

No, that was the boring part. The surprising part was that he hadn’t died  _ yet _ .

It was too dark to see anything. Or maybe he was too far gone to see. He didn’t exactly know how dying worked from this side of it. He could, however, hear a voice.

“Pity, really. Such a fascinating story. What if it doesn’t have to end here?”

Jonny couldn’t reply. He was drifting off into the darkness, held back only by the woman’s voice. He didn’t want to die.

“I can make that happen. Keep you here. Bind you to this world for as long as you had purpose.”

That really got his attention. Yes. He still had purpose. He had to kill Jack. Had to get back at that bastard for setting him up and ruining what little good he had in his life.

“That won’t be the end of it,” the voice said, seeming to read his thoughts. “If I bring you back, you won’t die.”

Fuck the consequences. He just wanted to kill Jack.

“I’m going to need something from you,” the voice said. “Your heart.”

It was a useless thing anyway, Jonny thought bitterly. His heart was the reason he hadn’t been able to shoot first. The reason he was bleeding out on the floor next to his father.

The only response was a bitter, piercing coldness in his chest. 

* * *

Jack got a bullet through his skull. Jonny was left laughing over the corpse of the bastard who’d fucked him over while the bar burned around him. A few people shot him, but he barely noticed. He could feel the heat of the flames as the building came down, but they didn’t burn his flesh. He climbed out of the smoldering wreckage and back to Carmilla.

“What next?”

She smiled at him, though her eyes were sad. “Now you sleep until I have another task for you. Come on, I have a ship. Beautiful thing, a mountain of steel and biomechanics...”

Jonny argued. Why did he have to sleep? Why couldn’t they go off and find some more trouble to get into right now? He found himself following her even though he didn’t want to.

“That’s the price of the magic,” Carmilla responded placidly. “Don’t worry, I’ll wake you soon.”

He still argued and complained all the way to the ship _. _ It was beautiful, like Carmilla had said. It was enchanting, somehow, drawing him closer until he almost stopped complaining. The metal halls felt  _ right _ in a strange way. Jonny barely had to follow Carmilla for directions to the pod that she had set up for him. It wasn’t comfortable, just bare metal and glass like a windowed coffin. That didn’t matter. He was asleep before the door closed.

* * *

As promised, Carmilla did wake him up fairly often. Every couple months at least, she came to him with a task, and he awakened. Most of the time the tasks were fairly mundane. Accompany her to a port and make sure no harm came to her. She was immortal, he found out early on, but in a different way. She could still be hurt. 

They didn’t always get along. Carmilla was patronizing, and Jonny balked at being forced to do things he didn’t necessarily want to. She never made him do anything  _ bad _ , really. He chafed at the fact that he had to follow her orders, no matter what. Sure, the magic didn’t take orders literally, but allowed him to understand the logic behind them. That didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t say “No” to her, ever.

* * *

Centuries into their apparently aimless wandering, Carmilla and Jonny came across a girl and a construct. The girl was bleeding out. She was taller than Jonny, but she looked so small curled up and dying. The construct wrapped around her, pleading in Cyberian for her to stay. Jonny shook his head. He’d seen hundreds of people die, but he still felt like it was a shame.

“Jonny, bring her to the ship,” Carmilla said. 

“Why?” he asked, even as his body acted to obey.

“Just do it.”

For the first time in years fear coiled in his gut. She couldn’t mean to do the same thing to this girl. Yes, saving her would be a nice thing to do, but would she want this kind of life? Was it really living if your only options were slavery or slumber?

The construct tried to stop him. He couldn’t really understand it - nearly a thousand years and he’d never really picked up Cyberian - but he did try to be gentle as he rebuffed it. The Cyberian constructs were basically human, for all that they were less free than he was. 

Jonny picked the girl up and brought her to the ship. The construct followed behind. He didn’t do anything to stop it. Carmilla hadn’t ordered him to stop it from coming with him, after all.

And then there were two.


End file.
